The present invention relates to animal control products and, more particularly, to an electronic machine that moves an object to scare unwanted animals and birds out of gardens and fields.
Often, scare crows are used in gardens and fields to keep out unwanted animals. However, animals can get used to a stationary object, such as a conventional scare crow, placed in a field and, eventually, not be frightened by such objects.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device to move objects to scare unwanted animals and birds out of gardens and fields.